One Week
by bohemian.monkey
Summary: Fuji wants Tezuka. But to get Tezuka, Fuji has to be Inui's little 'guinea pig' for a week. Can Fuji get enough data before the week is over? Or is Inui trying to set him up with other tennis players?
1. Bitter Monday

One Week

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is NOT mines; it belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Summary: **Fuji wants Tezuka, but Tezuka is already dating someone else. Can Fuji make Tezuka fall for him before the festival?

* * *

Bitter Monday

_I want to tell you..._

That's what Fuji Shusuke wanted to say. He sighed deeply as he continued to stare at the sky that endlessly engulfed the world in its blue light. No Dreams. No Sleep. Only Reality. He was in a complete daze. But it wasn't a daze...it felt more like a dream...

Monday. The first day of the week. Students at Seishun Gakuen pushed and pulled at each other to get through the doors to gain access into their school. A particular student, made his way easily through the large crowd.

Fuji Shusuke. A senior. A member of the tennis team and a student who was on the intelligent side, Fuji always had a smile on his face. But underneath all of that kindness, he likes to see people suffer. Suffer. Suffering. He found it...entertaining.

"Fujiko!" a red-haired senior greeted. Kikumaru Eiji. A senior and another member of the tennis team.

_He already has someone..._

"Good morning, Eiji," Fuji smiled sweetly. On the inside, a storm of jealousy was raging.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, did you hear? The festival committee wants the tennis team to help with the festival! Isn't this great?" Eiji exclaimed punching a fist into the air. Fuji nodded.

"So, Fujiko, did you tell him?"

_Tell him? Why? That fake..._

Fuji smiled again. "No, I haven't."

"Well you should! Maybe the festival is a good way to tell him!" Fuji stopped, but Eiji just bounced off into the hallways.

Fuji sighed and walked off to his first class.

/--\

"Ah, Fuji." Inui said adjusting his glasses.

"Good morning Inui," Fuji replied taking a seat in front of the dataman. Inui Sadaharu. He was the team's manager.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked. Fuji couldn't answer. He just couldn't, and even if he tried, it wouldn't come out. Whatever he felt on the inside couldn't be shown on the outside.

_I don't know how I feel..._

Just then, Inui thought of what might have been troubling the tensai. "Say, Fuji...is Tezuka the problem?" Fuji's eyes shot open revealing his cerulean blue eyes. He was blushing furiously.

"N-No!" Fuji lied. Obviously, Tezuka _WAS_ the problem.

"I see..." Inui answered. He pulled out his green databook that was titled; _'Relation Databook'_. Fuji thought it was interesting. Inui pulled out his black pen and began writing.

"So tell me how this all happened." Fuji didn't answer.

"I can't say..." he lied. Inui knew Fuji was lying. Not only was his head down, but his eyes revealed pain and anger.

"Well then, I guess I can't _HELP_you." Inui replied sarcastically. Fuji quickly looked up.

"You can help me?" heasked quickly turning around. Inui smiled evilly.

"Of course. But, I'm going to need to know what happened..."

/--\

"_Tezuka is such a two-timer._ Fuji muttered while throwing his tennis gear into his bag. Angry and shocked, he stormed out of the tennis room pushing the rest of his members out of the way.

"_He kissed her..." _Fuji mumbled as he walked off of the courts. _"I mean HER!" _He walked faster and faster, and soon found himself running.

"_I want him for myself. But why can't I have him?"_ Fuji thought as he crossed through the park, eyeing couples that were out having fun. Jealousy was written all over his face as he sat down by the fountain.

"_She WILL pay for this..." _he muttered as he smiled wickedly. Who knew that such a kind smile could turn into a wicked smile used only for torture.

'_Hirosue Sae. What an ugly name'. _Fuji said to himself as he glared angrily at the picture. He was glaring at one particular girl. His enemy. That one girl was his enemy. The person and the thief who stole Tezuka's heart, and the person who stole Tezuka away from him. Revenge. It was what Fuji wanted.

"So tell me Fuji. How did this happen?" Inui asked as he began writing down details about what had happened. Fuji sighed.

"Tezuka..." He stopped. It wouldn't come out. No matter what, nothing would come out.

_Why can't I say it?_

"I...there's someone...I have feelings for..." Fuji began. Inui raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Fuji nodded and continued telling his story.

"It's-"

"Tezuka?" Inui asked. He nodded.

"Ah, I see..." He scribbled down more notes. "I can help you Fuji. I can find out what Tezuka sees in _that_particular someone that he likes. But...you're going to have to do something for me first..." Inui said slyly.

"_Anything!?" _Fuji thought. _"To get Tezuka to like me, I'd do anything!" _He sat up.

"What is it?"

There was an evil glint in Inui's eyes that made Fuji wince.

"You do know where Hyoutei is...correct?" he asked, grinning impishly. Fuji swallowed and nodded.

"I want you to help me collect data on a particular player on the tennis team," he added.

"Atobe?" Fuji asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"No."

Fuji's eyes widened. "Then...who?"

"Oshitari."

Fuji stopped to stare at Inui. _"Oshitari? But why him?"_

/--\

Fuji stood outside the gates of Hyoutei and waited for the regulars to finish their practice. He did just as Inui told him to.

_Wait._

Fuji had no idea why he was doing it. But if it was the only way to get Tezuka, he'd do anything. Even if it means doing something crazy such as this.

And so he waited. And waited. But there was no Oshitari. Could Inui have been lying? Fuji was getting ready to leave when suddenly he heard a certain familiar voice.

"Fuji?"

* * *

Happy Reviewing!


	2. Inedible Tuesday

One Week

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and does not belong to me.

**Summary**: So far, Fuji has done what Inui wanted. Go to Hyoutei and get data on Oshitari. But as Fuji waits, there is no Oshitari. So what's a tensai suppose to do?

* * *

Inedible Tuesday

_I can wait...but what am I waiting for?_

Fuji sighed. There was no point in waiting. He wasn't going to show up.

"Fuji."

There a familiar voice was heard and Fuji turned around.

"Oshitari." The two faced at each other. Fuji had never seen Oshitari like this. In his school uniform. The top button un-buttoned, tie that hung loosley around his long neck, and the un-tucked shirt would make girls swoon over him.

_What am I feeling?_

Fuji blushed.

"What?" Oshitari asked impatiently.

Fuji could help but keep glancing. Tezuka and Oshitari had so much in common. Glasses, good-looks...what else?

"If you're not going to say anything, then get out of my way and quit wasting my time." Yuushi snapped. Fuji lowered his head and stepped to the side.

/--\

Fuji lied on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was thinking about the only person he ever thought of.

"Tezuka..." he murmered. He sighed and hid his face in his pillow.

"Shuusuke!" Yumiko called. Fuji sat up.

"Yes, nee-san?" He opened the door.

"A phone call." He took the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Fuji." _the other voice said.

"Inui." Inui chuckled. _"My data?" _Fuji hesitated.

"I...I couldn't get anything on him. I'm sorry." Inui raised an eyebrow.

_"Fuji." _

"Yes?"

_"I think I might know where Oshitari is tonight." _Fuji's eyes widened.

"Where!?" Inui laughed. _"I knew you'd want to know."_

"Where is he!?"

_"Hyoutei. School roof. Looks like he's pretty lonely..." _Fuji winced at the thoughr. Oshitari, lonely? What's he doing at the school this late at night?

_"Fuji." _

"Yes, Inui?"

_"You'd better get my data." He said in a threatening tone._

/--\

It was quite chilly when Fuji stepped out. It was late fall anyways. Fuji had forgotten his scarf at home, but he didn't care. He needed that data, otherwise he couldn't get Tezuka.

Fuji was surprised that the gates were unlocked. He crept in between the gates as silently and as swiftly as he could, but as he passed through, there was a silent creak. He looked around. The place was empty. So how could Oshitari have gotten access into the school this late at night?

As he continued looking around he saw a flight of stairs heading towards the roof.

"Could that be...?" He followed the set of stairs to the rooftop where the other tensai was waiting.

Fuji looked at the other third-yearer. He looked so tall and handsome from a distance that for once Fuji had forgotten all about Tezuka. Just only for that one moment.

"Fuji."

He snapped out of his little reality.

"Oshitari."

"What are you doing here?" Fuji hesitated.

"I was just passing when I saw the open gates. So...how did you get in here?" Yuushi smirked.

"It's really none of your business," he chuckled dryly. Fuji frowned. Oshitari stepped closer. In fact, so close that he was standing right next to Fuji.

"If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you," he said whispering into Fuji's ear. He felt the blood rush up to his cheeks and his ear grow hot.

"Oshitari!" Fuji pushed him away while trying not to blush. Yuushi quickly grabbed a hold of Fuji's wrist and cuped his chin with the other hand. Fujis topped struggling. Their eyes met. Fuji had never seen Yuushi this close before. His violet colored eyes were deep and he seemed more intriguing up close than at a distance. Obviously, he couldn't look away.

"Heard that you needed data for Inui." Fuji didn't look at him. Instead he looked down.

"So?" Yuushi smirked. Fuji stood there.

_I'm letting him take advantage of me..._

"If you're not going to say anything then..."

Fuji's heart was thundering. He stood there frozen in place as Oshitari leaned in and touched Fuji's lips. He was awed. He'd never felt like this before. What is this feeling?

"Oshitari!" Fuji said inbetween the kisses. tried pushing away, but Yuushi continued to press his lips against Fuji's.

_Why am I doing this...?_

He slowly melted from the touch of the other tensai.

/--\

"Fuji." Inui greeted Fuji outside of the gates the next day.

"Inui." Fuji replied.

"My data." Fuji reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You wrote the data down for me?" he asked. Fuji nodded. Inui quickly scanned the paper.

"Well done Fuji. I think you'll be able to handle the other tasks I have fo you." Fuji's eyes widened.

"Tasks?" Inui pushed up his glasses.

"Yes. I still need more data on Atobe...I hope you can do that for me."

"I guess..."

"Thank you Fuji." Inui walked away.

_His lips were soft. Maybe...he's even better than Tezuka..._

* * *

Happy Reviewing!


	3. Royal Wednesday

One Week

**Thank your to all of my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary: **Inui, being the evil person he is has now wanted Fuji to collect data on Hyoutei's one and only Atobe.

**Warning: **It could get a little dirty in this chapter...XD

* * *

Royal Wednesday

_That kiss..._

Fuji couldn't stop thinking about what had happen last night. It was strange. But...in a way...it felt good...

"Fuji." Startled by the voice, Fuji dropped his books, only to glare at the figure in front of him.

"Inui."

"Ah, yes. How was it between you and Oshitari?" he asked. Fuji only rolled his eyes and picked up his books.

"If you're not going to answer, then I ask of one thing from you." Fuji didn't answer.

"Atobe."

Fuji's eyes widened. Atobe?

"Atobe?" Inui nodded.

"Yes. _The_ one and only Atobe Keigo. Do you mind?" Fuji didn't want to argue. Not now, and not after what happened last night.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll get Tezuka by the end of the week."

_If Only..._

/--\

To make things even MORE interesting, Inui sent Fuji TO Hyoutei.

"That bastard..." Fuji muttered under his scarf. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them trying to keep his hands warm. He walked as fast as he could to get to Hyoutei. All he wanted was to get this over with.

_Hyoutei Gakuen_.

Fuji stood outside the gates. It seemed as if no one was there yet. Or it seemed as if only very few people were at the school, due to unknown conditions. Fuji only sighed. He didn't want to do this, yet he had to if he wanted that one thing.

"Oh!" a cheerful voice exclaimed. Fuji turned to face the person.

"Fuji Shusuke of Seigaku! AWESOME!" Akutagawa Jiroh exclaimed.

"Akutagawa..." Fuji began, but was cut off.

"Awesome! Atobe! Atobe! It's Fuji from Seigaku!" The hyper fanboy exclaimed.

"Jiroh, stop that." Atobe's voice was firm. Jiroh stopped.

"Atobe." Fuji opened his eyes. He was was face to face with the egotistical diva of Hyoutei.

"What brings you here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Fuji bit his lip. But he bit his lip a little too hard, which caused a painful reaction.

"Ah..." Fuji quietly whimpered as he used his tounge to caress the painful spot on his lip. Atobe walked over and lifted up Fuji's chin. Jiroh was standing by anxiously waiting to see what would happen.

"Atobe!?" Atobe placed his lips on Fuji's. His calm cerulean eyes met with Atobe's fierce icy blue eyes.

_Why?_

"This is so cool!" Jiroh shouted. "I'm telling Yuushi!"

"Wait!" Fuji pushed Atobe away and tried to stop Jiroh, but before he could stop him, the ecstatic player had already ran off.

"Fuji." He cringed at the voice.

"I'm not playing games with you today, Atobe." he said. He gave the diva a quick glare and walked off.

_Game?_

/--\

"It's so awesome! Atobe's doing to pervy stuff to Fuji!" Jioh shouted as he met up with the other regulars.

"You mean, Fuji, as in Fuji Shusuke?" Gakuto asked. Jiroh nodded his head. "Yuushi, you should've seen it!"

Oshitari just looked away. He was jealous. But it wasn't his problem. He got _his _shot at Fuji already. But did he want more?

/--\

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Fuji's cell phone went off as he was outside reading under a tree.

_Inui Sadaharu._

Fuji rolled his eyes and decided not to pick up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Again, it was Inui.

_Beep. _

Fuji ignored the call and continued reading. He knew Inui was probably going to bother him about his precious 'data'. He blew on his fingers.

"Are your hands cold?" a familiar voice said. Fuji looked over his shoulder to see Oshitari leaning against the other side of the tree.

"A little..." he said blushing. A pair of gloves were dropped on Fuji's lap.

"You can borrow them," the bluenette muttered.

_Do you still care?_

/--\

"Tezuka." Inui asked the stoic captain as he walked by.

"Inui."

"Ah, how are things between you and Hirosue?"

"Inui."

"Yes?"

"Don't ask." Tezuka said with an irritated tone. "And where's Fuji?"

"Hyoutei." Inui simply answered. The brunette just glared at Inui and then took off.

"Ii, data..." Inui said out loud as he pulled out his databook.

/--\

"Fuji." Atobe said as he entered the library. Fuji didn't look. He continued to read.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" he asked with a smirk. The brunette gave an irrited sigh and moved to a different table.

"Why are you here, by the way?" he asked as he followed Fuji to a different area of the library.

"It's too loud at Seigaku. And besides, I thought that all of you egotistical bastards never used this library, so I decided to sneak in and read a few books."

"Is that so?" Atobe asked as he pushed Fuji into an empty corner of the room. He placed his left hand on the wall for support while seductivly smiling at the young tensai. Fuji was frozen in place.

"You came here for Inui, didn't you?" Atobe smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Fuji asked calmly, while keeping an impassive face.

"Don't lie." Atobe said as he got closer to Fuji. He tried backing away, but he was trapped. Atobe moved in and placed a light kiss on Fuji's neck. He winced and tried pushing away, but he couldn't. He had given in.

Atobe licked Fuji's lips, but he didn't open.

"Kiss me, dammit..." Atobe said as he moved his free hand to un-button Fuji's shirt.

_I didn't want this..._

Fuji slowly opened his mouth and Atobe's tounge moved in. He felt the sweet taste of the young tennis player as he moved his hand and pulled Fuji close.

He was so engrossed in the kiss.

_Kiss me..._

* * *

Happy Reviewing!

(I know, it's a first for me...)


	4. Heartbreaking Thursday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** Inui, being the evil person he is now wants Fuji to seduce Tezuka...and Fuji seems very happy about this...

**Warning:** Kinda, er...yeah...whatever...

* * *

Heartbreaking Thursday

Fuji dragged his feet behind him as he trudged home. He was tired. He was tired of everything. From playing Inui's guinea pig, to chasing Tezuka, to...just about everything.

_You irritate me..._

"Shuusuke!" Yumiko handed Fuji the phone as he entered through the door. Fuji scowled and answered.

"Fuji."

"What?"

"My-"

"Your data?"

Inui raised an eyebrow on the other line. He was surprised at Fuji's tone of voice.

"Fuji. Just tell me tomorrow then..." And he hung up, leaving the brunette speechless.

/----\

"Agh! I hate this!" he shouted as he slammed the door. He threw his bag on the floor and threw himself on his bed. He was ready to strangle Inui. He was ready to strangle almost anyone or anything he could get his hands on.

A soft knock pounded softly against the door. "Shuusuke!" Yumiko asked from the other side of the door.

"Ah?" he groaned from underneath his pillow.

"Koujirou-kun wants to talk to you."

Saeki? What would he want?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fuji."

"Saeki. What now?"

"So...how's it going between you and Tezuka?"

How did he know? Did Inui tell him? Did he tell Yuuta? Did Inui tell everyone? Fuji let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you want to know?"

Saeki chuckled. "Because...Inui told me. He told everyone."

Oh shit, was all Fuji could think of.

"Everyone?"

Saeki laughed. "Maybe. Your secret's no longer a secret, you know that? Your feelings for Tezuka, your extreme loathing towards his girl...it all ties up you know? Fuji-"

He hung up. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted everything to stop. He wished that just for once he could forget about Tezuka, and everything that's happened. He just wanted everything to go away.

He started to cry.

_I hate myself..._

/----\

The next day during chemistry, Inui sat in front of Fuji with his databook ready in hand. The tensai's eyes were still swollen and a bit puffy from all of that crying.

"Now tell me. What was Atobe like?" Fuji looked puzzled.

"As in?"

"What was he like?"

"Inui...am I going to sleep around with another five thousand tennis players?"

"No...but...there is _one more _person..."

Fuji rolled his eyes. He wanted to get the stupid thing over with.

"Who?"

Inui smirked. He'd been waiting for this moment for a very long time. "Let's just say...we can put your seducing skills to the test. What you've learned from everyone else."

Fuji's soft face darkened. "Just spit it out!" he snapped. Inui jumped.

"Yes, yes. Fuji...your next person is...Tezuka."

Tezuka? Fuji couldn't believe it. Tezuka.

"I want you to go to his house tonight. If you can do him, you can probably-"

"Thanks Inui. I get it."

/----\

On his way home, Fuji decided to stop at the book store and look for _'Alice in Wonderland' _the book seemed interesting, since it was one of Yumiko's all time favorites.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

He turned around to see someone he didn't want to see. Someone he absolutely loathed.

"Hirosue." The girl looked up.

"Oh. Fuji." She rolled her eyes and got up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and thought I could keep warm in here. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh?" The situation was getting interesting. He played with his fingers. "So...who is this someone, hmm?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This someone, is my brother's best friend. I mean..."

"Brother's best friend?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Kuni's kinda boring. All he ever does is try to get into my pants, but doesn't try hard enough." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But nii-chan's friend is SO much better..." She continued to blab on about her brother's best friend and his large dick. It seemed to him as if this girl wasn't a virgin.

/----\

Fuji smirked as he walked towards Tezuka's house. Everything seemed easier than it sounded. He knocked on the door.

"Ah! Shuusuke-kun! Are you here to see Kunimitsu?" Ayana asked. The brunette smiled sweetly and followed the stoic captain's mother into the house.

"Can it sit here?" Fuji asked as he pointed to the cushion set on the floor.

Tezuka nodded.

"Go ahead." He sat himself in front of Fuji on the other side of the table.

Fuji was more than happy...he wished he could just throw himself at Tezuka, capture the stoic captain's lips with his own, and run his slim, delicate fingers through his lover's thick honey brown hair...

"Fuji?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think about Sae becoming the team's manager?"

_Why doesn't he call me Shuusuke...?_

"I wanted a second opinion. I asked Oishi and-"

The tensai couldn't take it anymore. He quickly stood up and opened his eyes, revealing the fearsome icy blue orbs that always made people freeze.

"SAE, SAE, SAE! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT!" Fuji screamed. Tezuka was shocked. The only time he's ever seen Fuji act like this was on the court, but...

The yelling continued. "THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN HEARING FROM YOU EVER SINCE YOU TWO STARTED DATING!"

"Fuji-"

"NO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A STUPID SLUT, WHO SHOULD JUST GO STRAIGHT TO HELL AND DIE!"

Tezuka was enraged at this. Whore. Slut. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuji, what are you trying to say!?" Tezuka shot back. But it didn't stop the other tennis player who was ready to lash out even more.

"WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR SLUT ALREADY DO IT, TEZUKA?" His face grew hot. He could feel tears swell up in his eyes and he wanted to fight them back. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK HER ALREADY!?"

Tezuka's eyes widened. "QUIT ACTING LIKE THIS!"

Fuji was breathing heavily and his let a few tears fall. "I guess I should tell you this. I don't care if your heart breaks into a thousand pieces, but..."

"But?"

Fuji bit his lip before saying anything.

_Just do it..._

He leaned forward and kissed Tezuka, weaving his fingers through the thick honey brown hair. "Fuji?" Tezuka asked in between the kiss.

But he didn't stop. He continued to caress Tezuka's lips, and eventually he began to lick his lips. Tezuka grew tense and didn't know what to do.

He wrapped his arms around Fuji's frame and kissed him back. Tezuka was so engrossed at Fuji's softness that he didn't realize that the brunette had begun to nip at his neck.

"Te...zu...ka..." Fuji moaned as he moved his down the bespectacled tennis player's pants. Tezuka un-buttoned Fuji's shirt and licked his neck...

_This feeling is..._

Fuji began to suck on Tezuka's neck, causing him to moan. Tezuka himself couldn't believe what he he got himself into. He never though that Fuji would ever act this way, but...

_Now you're mine..._

* * *

Psssh...I suck at writing smut. Anyone who's willing to write the smut part, you're very welcome to...anyways, it's back, Chapter 4 is up! And since people were probably wondering what the hell happened to this story, it's back. So please review! (And I hope someone will offer help with the smut part...!)

REVIEW!


	5. Fixated Friday Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. 

**Summary:** Inui, being the evil person he is now wants Fuji to dress up as a geisha for their booth's theme for the summer festival. Fuji agrees to it, but he doesn't know what kind of trouble he's getting himself into...

**Warning:** Geisha!Fuji and Atobe...

* * *

Fixated Friday (Part 1)

Fuji looked at his calendar. He completely forgot about the summer festival that very Saturday. And that Saturday was the very next day...

/----\

"Kuni!" Hirosue exclaimed as she latched her arm around her boyfriend. He continued to walk.

"Kuni?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" she asked trying to look cute. Tezuka pulled his arm away. "Nothing."

"Ku-"

"Just leave me alone."

Fuji stood by the gate and smirked at Tezuka as he walked pass. And then glanced over at Hirosue. "So...what's wrong with Tezuka, today, ah?" he tried to imitate Atobe. He just felt like being annoying today.

"Stop it Fuji," she ordered. She rolled her eyes and walked pass him flipping her hair into his face. He smirked again.

"Slut."

/----\

"Oh Fuji-"

"Inui."

Inui put up a finger, but Fuji put it down. "It's done," he smiled. Inui opened his mouth. "That's not what I was going to say."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Fuji. The team has decided to do Ancient Japan for our booth's theme. We need a person to model as our geisha."

"Geisha?"

"Yes." Inui pushed his glasses up. "Are you willing to do it? Oishi has really taken a liking to Tezuka's girl-"

"I'll do it," the tensai replied.

"Ah...and practice has been cancelled. We need to finish up our booth for tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"And other schools along with Rikkaidai are in it to."

_Now you tell me?_

_/----\_

"Eh!? Really?" Yumiko dropped her book. "Geisha!"

He nodded. "So I was wondering if I could borrow one of your kimonos if it's not a problem..." Fuji asked while fiddling with his fingers.

Yumiko blinked but then smiled. "How am I going to turn you into a geisha?"

"You could probably give him hair extensions..." Yuuta muttered as his older siblings were talking about hair and make-up.

/----\

"Eiji! Don't do that! Momoshiro, Echizen! Quit messig around! Fu-Fuji!?" Oishi turned to see a young woman stand in front of him, dressed in a geisha kimono. The vice captain was speechless. He felt the heat rise up to his face.

"Fuji? Who-"

"Fujiko!"

"Fuji!?"

"FUJI-SENPAI!?"

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

Everyone stopped to stare as the tensai pulled a fan out of his long flowing sleeve to add a little femenine touch.

"You really did dress up like one," Inui said to break the silence among everyone. He clapped. "Very nice."

Everyone clapped.

"OI!" Ryuuzaki shouted. "We only have 24 hours left! Get to work, you slackers!" she pointed out. "Fuji, I don't think anyone would appreciate the fact that you're cross-dressing for our booth."

"Sensei." Inui pulled out a flask. "Care to try?"

At the glimpse of the horrifying blue liquid, Ryuuzaki backed off.

"Why does he get to be geisha!?" Hirosue's annoying voice broke the calm scene. Fuji frowned. "Jealous much?" he smiled. She looked away.

"Wait until I tell Kuni! He's-"

"What's going on?" Tezuka just happend to say as he walked pass. "Fuji?"

The brunette brought the fan up to his face and covered part of it. "Hm? Tezuka."

"Ah..."

"STUPID HORIO!" Kachirou screamed as the banner came crashing down. Everyone rushed over, leaving Tezuka and Fuji.

"You look...nice..." he couldn't say anything else. He was speechless. Fuji only smiled again. He put his fan away.

"You can thank Yumiko later..." he paused. "I see you're going to be a samurai, no?"

Tezuka looked away. "Yeah..."

/----\

"Hey." Hiyoshi said as he watched Shishido and Oshitari put up their booth's banner. "Have you noticed anything, lately?"

"No..." Shishido replied while struggling with the banner. "But Atobe has really been in this strange daze since yesterday. I don't know what happened though. And I don't really care."

"Oshitari-san?"

Oshitari looked down at his kouhai. "Yes?"

"You've been awfully quiet this whole week. Has Mukahi-san been giving you trouble?" Hiyoshi smirked. Oshitari frowned.

"No."

"Gekokujou..."

But something was bothering him. The fact that Fuji was far from him bothered him. The fact that Fuji probably got close to Atobe bothered him.

"Shishido-san!" Choutarou exclaimed.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Shishido dropped his side of the banner, causing the whole thing to come down.

"Kabaji! Go help them out!" Atobe ordered pointing at the mess.

"Usu." The ginormous 2nd yearer picked up the things and pulled out his senpais. Atobe just watched by closely and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Atobe-sama! Did you-"

"Mukahi! Don't suffocate Jiroh like that!" he shouted as he watch Gakuto strangle Jiroh for falling asleep. The girl backed off knowing that Ore-sama was in a very bad mood.

It wasn the fact that Gakuto was trying to kill the volley specialist. It was the fact that Fuji wasn't around. He wanted Fuji...so badly, in fact that he's probably want to drop by Seigaku after class...

/----\

"Nya! Fujiko, can you help me tie this on?" Eiji ran over to the 'geisha' who was just standing around already in costume. The geisha smiled and tied on his arm protector.

"Did Inui make you a ninja?"

"Nope! I decided it myself! Oishi's suppose to be a feudal lord."

"Saa..." He finished tying on Eiji's arm protector.

"Thank you, Fuji!"

He bounced off leaving Fuji alone. Everyone seemed to have disappeared off to somewhere.

"Ah? Who do we have here?"

The brunette turned to see Atobe leaning casually against the fence still in his school uniform. "I see that Seigaku has hired a cross-dresser..." He smirked walking up to Fuji.

"So, Fuji...what have you been up to, lately?" he whispered into the tensai's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Care to tell me? Or can we go somewhere private?"

Fuji stood still as he let Atobe's lips caress his neck. "There is the empty tennis room..."

Atobe stopped and lifted up Fuji's chin. "Well then..." he whispered in Fuji's ear.

"Shall we?"

He nodded slowly and led Atobe to the un-occupied room. But...what he didn't know...

"See?" Hirosue pointed at Fuji and Atobe from afar, showing off to Tezuka, who stood next to her with his heart broken into a thousand pieces...

_'I don't care if your heart breaks into a thousand pieces...'

* * *

_

Aaaahhh! Chapter 5 is here! And I wrote it so quickly too! All of my reviews have really got me going... 

Anyways, it's only part 1. Part 2 and xx are going to come up later...

The return of Atobe! YAY!!! (Isn't he just smexy?)

Oh, and don't forget to review...and that last line was from the previous chapter. You know when Fujiko was screaming at Tezuka?

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
